Water Magic (MM7)/Spells
These are the Water Magic spells in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. Normal level : Costs 1 spell point. Wakens party from normal (resting) sleep, and will waken them from magical sleep if they have been asleep for less than the specified time. * Normal: Works for 3 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Works for 1 hour per skill point. * Master: Works for 1 day per skill point. * Grandmaster: Same as Master. : Costs 2 spell points. Sprays a spray of poison at creatures in front of party. Damage is 2 points plus 1-2 per skill point. * Normal: Fires one shot of poison. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. Fires three shots. * Master: Faster recovery rate. Fires five shots. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery. Fires seven shots. : Costs 3 spell points. Increases all characters' resistance to Water Magic. Duration is one hour per skill point. * Normal: +1 resistance per skill point. * Expert: Resistance increase is doubled. * Master: Resistance increase is tripled. * Grandmaster: Resistance increase is quadrupled. : Costs 4 spell points. Fires a bolt of ice at a single target. Spell always hits. Damage is 1-4 points per skill point. * Normal: Basic recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. Expert level : Costs 5 spell points. Allows the party to walk on water without sinking. One additional spell point is drained from caster every twenty minutes while in contact with water. * Expert: Duration is 10 minutes per skill point. * Master: Duration is 1 hour per skill point. * Grandmaster: No spell point drain. : Costs 8 spell points. Recharges any magical item that uses charges. Each time the spell is cast, the item maximum number of charges is reduced. * Expert: Charge loss is 50% minus 1% per skill point. * Master: Charge loss is 30% minus 1% per skill point. * Grandmaster: Charge loss is 20% minus 1% per skill point. : Costs 10 spell points. Fires a jet of caustic acid at a single target. Damage is 9 plus 1-9 per skill point. * Expert: Basic recovery rate. * Master: Faster recovery rate. * Grandmaster: Fastest recovery rate. Master level : Costs 15 spell points. Enchants a normal item with magical powers. The chance of success is 10% per skill point. May not be cast on quest items. * Master: Enchantments are of moderate strength. * Grandmaster: Stronger enchantments. : Costs 20 spell points. Teleports party to central fountain of any town that they have visited. Chance of success is 10% per skill point. * Master: Cannot be cast when hostile monsters are nearby. * Grandmaster: Works when hostile monsters are near. : Costs 25 spell points. Fires a ball of ice in the direction the caster is facing. The ball shatters when it hits something and launches shards of ice in all directions except towards the caster. The shards ricochet until they hit something or melt. Each shard does 12 points of damage plus 1-3 per skill point. * Master: Ball shatters into seven shards. * Grandmaster: Faster recovery rate. Ball shatters into nine shards. Grandmaster level : Costs 30 spell points. Allows the party to place a marker at a location that they would like to teleport the party back to. Cast the spell to set a beacon or to teleport to one previously placed. They may have up to five beacons at any one time. Beacons remain in place for 1 week per skill point. Category:Might and Magic VII spells